


Second Time's A Charm

by OvereducatedAndOverworked



Series: Canon/Headcanons Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvereducatedAndOverworked/pseuds/OvereducatedAndOverworked
Summary: The second time Pepper met Bruce was also the first time she met the Hulk.





	

Whenever Bruce was asked as to which Avenger he respected the most, his answer usually surprised people.  “Pepper Potts,” he replied, his eyes lowered, but with a fond smile.  Although he was quite shy about it, Pepper was touched that he thought so highly of her.  She didn’t think that May 14th, 2012 was all that important.  After all, it was the second time they had met.

* * *

 

Pepper rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall to Tony’s lab.  They had scheduled their lunch date for today weeks ago, but naturally Tony had managed to keep her waiting for forty-five minutes. She’d got sick of it, and had decided to take matters into her own hands.  And if it took physically shaking Tony from his work-induced trance, she’d do it.  Besides, she’d been meaning to officially meet Doctor Banner.  She had briefly spoken with him upon his arrival to the Tower, after Tony had _insisted_ that he needed to stay with him, but she’d like to be able to converse with him when he wasn’t exhausted or anxiety-ridden.  She wanted to make sure that he was adjusting well, and could tolerate the frenzied energy that Tony seemed to produce.

She had almost made it to their main lab, politely greeting anyone she recognized along the way, when the lights in hallway shut off, the emergency lights lit up, and a loud alarm sounded.  She instinctively ducked into one of the doorways, gripping the paneling and crouching low, as JARVIS’s voice reported, “Lab 79-1, Code Green.  All personnel are to evacuate immediately, using the stairwell.”  Code Green.  That meant the Hulk. 

Scientists and lab assistants came pouring down the hallway, towards the emergency stairwell, but all Pepper could think about is the danger Tony could be in.  She stood, using as confident of posture as she could manage at that moment, and made her way through the current of people towards his lab.  Fortunately, it seemed that the progression of panicked personnel parted for her, and she was quickly able to get to the doorway of the lab.

She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her.  The Hulk, green and muscular, stood over seven feet tall.  His face held a fierce snarl, and his angry gaze was fully set on her.  But most frighteningly, he held Tony, unconscious, in his arms.  His face was bruised and his leg was bleeding, but he looked to be breathing.  Pepper took one step towards them, and the Hulk let out a roar that shook the windows.

She drew a deep, calming breath, and then another one, never losing eye contact with the Hulk.  What is it that Tony had told her that Bruce said?  That he was angry, but followed orders?  She held his gaze, stood tall in her stilettos, and took another step towards them.

This time, when the Hulk roared, she just gave him her most disapproving look—the one that made Tony shut up when she needed it the most—and said firmly, “No.”

The Hulk stopped suddenly, and gave her a deeply confused look.  She took another small step towards him and said, “I need Tony.  I need to take him to safety.”  The Hulk looked down at his unconscious body, and covered it with his arm, roaring at her again.

“No,” she said again, being as firm but gentle as she could, moving slowly forward.  “He needs to be looked at.  Don’t you want him to be okay?”

The Hulk scrutinized at her again, and this time she saw worry in his eyes.  “Metal man hurt?” he asked, sadness in his voice.

“I don’t know,” she said, coming within a few feet of them.  “But I need to see him, to make sure he’s safe.”  She held her arms up, to show that she wasn’t a threat, and then reached one hand towards them.  To her shock, though she didn’t allow it to show, the Hulk reached his hand out to her, and touched her with one of his fingertips.  She grasped the pad of his fingertip, gently moving to within his reach, and reached towards Tony with her other arm.  “Please, Hulk.  Please put him down.”  She gave him her most calm, but kind look, and she thought she saw a glimpse of brown in his green eyes.

The Hulk nodded, and slowly put Tony on the ground.  She immediately sat by his side, checking his pulse, and released a sigh of relief when she felt it, present and steady.  His breathing was regular, if a bit labored, and the bleeding on his leg was clotting.  She looked up, to see the Hulk crouching above them, looking down with something akin to compassion.  She reached her arm out again, brushing him gently, and said, “Thank you Hulk.  Now, I’m sorry, but I need Doctor Banner back.”  He let out a soft groan, almost a sigh, and she softly patted his arm.  “I’m sorry, but I need him to be safe.  Can you please change back?”

The Hulk looked at her, and she saw the green in his eyes turning back to brown, and she gasped as she realized that he was shrinking rapidly.  She managed to catch Doctor Banner just as he collapsed into her arms, completely exhausted.  She noticed that the purple pants that the Hulk had been wearing had not shrunken with him, and she averted her eyes, looking around for something with which to clothe him.  Fortunately, a pile of lab coats caught her eye, and she gently laid a groggy Doctor Banner across the floor, before grabbing a lab coat and placing it across his lap.

Doctor Banner suddenly realized her presence at that moment, and though he seemed to be on the edge of complete exhaustion, he immediately began to apologize.  “I’m so sorry.  I hope I didn’t hurt you.”  He turned and looked at Tony, and immediately covered his face with his hands.  “The big guy hurt Tony.  I’m so sorry, I’ll leave as soon as—”

“You will do no such thing,” Pepper insisted.  “No one was badly hurt, and we aren’t about to make you leave over something that isn’t your fault.  Tony’s going to be fine.”  She looked up at the ceiling, and said, “JARVIS, please send up a medical team immediately.”

“They’re on their way, madam,” JARVIS replied, and Pepper nodded with relief.  “Tony won’t blame you for this, and neither do I,” she said, and at Banner’s surprised expression, said, “I’m Pepper Potts.  I can ensure that you will be fine.”  She could tell he was slipping into exhaustion, so she propped his head up slightly and said, “It’s all going to be fine.  Besides, the Hulk listens well.”

* * *

 

When later asked about “the Potts/Hulk incident”, as it was so christened, Pepper would say that while it wasn’t an ideal first meeting, it did show her how powerful Doctor Banner was.  If he was capable of containing the Hulk most of the time, and still be a functional and kind companion to Tony regardless of how much he tormented him, then he was more than welcome in the tower.

Bruce, on the other hand, was amazed by Pepper through and through.  He should have known that she was more than capable of handling the Hulk, though; she’d been taking care of Tony for years now.


End file.
